fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukiko Yuki
Tsukiko Yuki (月子ユキ Tsukiko Yuki) is an oc created by Curecourage for Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 14 years old girl who is kind and calm. Yuki's alter ego is Cure Snow (キュア雪 Kyua Yuki), the princess of the snow and ice. She is based of the snow woman or the sno0w yokai. Her catchphrase is "They don't have to know what I'm doing" (彼らは私がやっているかを知る必要はありません Karera wa watashi ga yatte iru ka o shiru hitsuyō wa arimasen) Appearance Yuki has waist-length blonde hair. She wears a white long-sleeved top with frilly ends, she covers this witha black vest. She wears a frilly blue skirt for the bottom part. She wears a pair of white socks and brown shoes. Personality Yuki is a "cold-hearted" person as what everybody says, but the truth is that just she doesn't show emotion so she is always portraited as the "cold-ice princess". But when you get to know her, really is nice and kind, as she is always seen showing concern to others. She also comes from a wealthy family and her family is very traditional. She is a sophomore in Noble Academy. History Becoming a cure Yuki became a cure when Princess, a fairy from the Love Kingdom saw them. Princess asked them to helped her but Yuki refused. Later when Natsumi was fighting, she accepted the offer secretly and helped Natsumi. It wasn't revealed that it was her until the next episode. Relationships Mitsuko Natsumi - is Yuki's friend who doesn't see her as someone she should praise because of her high standards. Mitsuko Natsumi is also her partner, Cure Amaterasu, the princess of the fire and summer. Cure Snow Princess of the silent cold! Cure Snow サイレント冷たいのプリンセス！キュア雪 Sairento tsumetai no purinsesu! Kyua Yuki Cure Snow (キュア雪 Kyua Yuki '') is Yuki's alter ego. Attack ''Gentle Flurry ''(ジェントルフラリー ''Jentorufurarī) is Cure Snow's main attack, that can only be used when she is in her Elegant Mode.\ Icicle Flurry (つららフラリー''Tsurara furarī!) is Cure Snow's main attack, performed with the Crystal Royal Fan. Etymology Yuki (幸, 雪, 由貴, 由紀) means either '''happiness (幸) or snow (雪). It can also mean "reason" (由 Yu) combined with either "valuable" (貴 Ki) or "chronicle" (紀 Ki). Tsukiko (月子): Tsuki (月) means "moon" and Ko (子) means "child". Cure Snow are frozen ice cystals that fall into the ground. This might imply the powers and the attitude of Cure Snow or Tsukiko Yuki. Trivia *She is the only Go! Princess Cure who is not based of a princess. **She is based of the snow yokai or Yuki Onna which means 'The Snow Woman' *She is the second Cure to have a blue ombre and purple streaks, the first being Cure Mermaid. *She is the second Go! Princess Cure to have blue as her theme color, the first being Cure Mermaid. **But she has another main color which is White and a sub color which is Violet. *She is the only one who doesn't have a tiara or crown, instead she has a veil over her head. *She is the first Go! Princess Cure to have not a gown or dress but instead a kimono. *She is the first cure in which in her cure form, her arms can't be seen. **In her Elegant Mode, her legs are not also seen, this can also cause her to float in the air or walk on the ground. *She is the only Go! Princess Cure in where when she says her attack her cure name is not mentioned. *She and her partner, Mitsuko Natsumi, are the complete opposites. **Their elements are opposites. Yuki is snow while Natsumi is fire. **Their personalities are opposites. Yuki is "cold" and quite while Natsumi is bright and energetic. **Their theme colors are also opposites. Yuki is blue while Natsumi is red. **Their life style is also different. Yuki has a traditional japanese life style while Natsumi has western modern life style. Gallery Cure snow background.png|Cure Snow Cure Snow's eyes shining.png|Cure Snow's eyes shining Tsukiko Yuki.png|winter clothes Category:Curecourage Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters